


Warm Cuddles

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [367]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny's warm after a hot shower, perfect to slip into bed.





	

Benny crawls into bed, skin still soft and wet, hair still a little damp. He’s pulled on boxers but nothing else, pulling Sam close.

Sam sets down his book and looks over at him in surprise. “You’re warm,” he says.

Benny smiles softly. “Mhm. Just took a shower.”

Sam doesn’t say anything, just pushes closer to Benny, resting his head and one hand on his bare chest, sliding one leg between his.

Benny kisses Sam’s head. “Ya ready for bed, Sugar?” he asks.

“Mhm,” Sam says, apparently incapable of more solid sentences, too busy burrowing into Benny.

So Benny reaches over to shut off the light, the gently pushes them both down the bed until they’re lying down, Benny’s head on the pillows and Sam’s head still on him. He pulls the blanket over them and kisses Sam’s head once more.

“Sleep well, Sugar,” he says.

Sam smiles. “Sleep well, Benny. Love you.”

Benny’s breath still catches in his throat every time Sam says it. “Love ya too,” he says quietly, stroking a hand through Sam’s hair.

Benny knows the warmth in his skin won’t last forever, won’t last very long at all, actually. Hot water can help, but it can’t work miracles.

But it doesn’t seem to matter. Sam cuddles into him. Sam always enjoys cuddling him, but he knows the cold skin is prohibitive. But now Benny’s skin is warm and Sam cuddles right up, and he falls asleep almost immediately, clearly comfortable where he is.

Benny smiles and kisses Sam’s head once more. The shower seemed to be a good idea, then, and one he’ll have to use more often like this.

He sleeps better, too, with Sam clinging so tightly to him.


End file.
